Love that Stays: An Alice Cullen Love Story
by singactlove449
Summary: Story of Alice Cullen finding Jasper. All human! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**This is ALL human – it's in Alice's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Okay got it? Good!**

**Luv ya all!!!!!!!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Bella slipped on the ice and fell on her butt. "OW!" I laughed, Bella you are SUCH a klutz!" She glared at me, her dark brown eyes boring into me. "Well, we can't all be little balanced gymnasts, now can we Alice?" I laughed, putting out my hand to offer my hand, "well I would hope not everyone could be, competitions would be SO much harder if they were!" I giggled as Bella slipped again, refusing my help, "Argh! My but is gonna be black and blue!" I laughed louder, "Bell- a! HA HA! You are SO silly sometimes!" She got up again and began to walk away slowly, rubbing her backside. "Hee- hee" I saw her face then, "Awww, I'm sorry Bella, but c'mon, you are SO – never mind. Sorry!" I pulled out my pout and puppy dog face; she could never refuse this face. A corner of her mouth pulled up, "oh FINE, you're forgive Alice! Man! I can NEVER stay mad at you!" I laughed as we continued our walk home.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! What have you done to my car?" I giggled as Edward's voice echoed through the whole Alice. "Alice…" Bella groaned next to me, she hated it when I picked on Edward, "Don't worry _Bells,_ your precious Edward will get over it!" She rolled her eyes as I hopped over to the garage. Edward turned to face me as I opened the door, his face red and angry. "Why, whatever do you mean Mr. Cullen, I believe your car is right there, normal as always." I grinned devilishly. Taking a step forward Edward thrust one hand to the car, "THAT is NOT my car!" I looked over at the silver Volvo, "well, of COURSE it is silly!" Edward let out a growl, yes a _growl._ I barked back, and began to laugh, "Okay, your turn now Bella, what doggie noise can you make?" Bella glared at me and walked over to the car. She traced her finger along the exterior, and then looked inside. She squinted, examining everything. "Wrong seats Alice." I raised my eyebrows, "Eddie's," she coughed, for some reason she was embarrassed about using the nickname in front of me, "Edward's seats were black/gray, these ones are pure gray." She smiled and walked over to look at Edward. He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead, "You are right, my dearest Bella." He turned to me, not loosening his grip on Bella one bit. "So, Alice, where is my car?" I rolled my eyes, "You couldn't have sided with me ONCE Bella? It's right out back." Edward's eyes widened, "In the grass? Are you insane?" He groaned and pulled Bella away with him around the house.

When they left I frowned. It wasn't that I felt betrayed by Bella or anything and I wasn't really upset that my prank was ruined it's just, well seeing then together always put a damper on my mood. Bella had been Edward's girlfriend for almost a year before we even met, and it was another few months before you could really call us friends. So, it isn't like I felt Edward was stealing Bella away from me, she wasn't mine to steal. But, seeing how close, and how in love they were, hit me. Normally, my lack of a boyfriend didn't bother me; I mean what was the point of having a boyfriend just to have a boyfriend? And since so many teenagers' relationships were meaningless, they did nothing to affect me. But with Edward and Bella, they meant something to each other, not only something; they meant practically EVERYTHING to each other. Bella went away once, it was only to summer camp, and it was only for two weeks. The second Bella left Edward's mood plummeted, it was so ridiculous! But every night, Bella would call, and she and Edward would talk for hours, and I mean HOURS, I didn't know there was anything to talk about for that long after ONE day! And not only that, but during the whole time, Bella sent Edward a total of seven letters and like thirty emails! And that doesn't even begin to compare to what Edward sent her! But the thing was, you could tell, that every second of their phone calls, every letter of their emails and letters was packed with emotion, and full of love. I wanted that kind of relationship, one with REAL love, one with EMOTION, and one with faith and pure happiness. And whenever I was near the two of them, those wants seemed to be multiplied insanely. Well, all I could do was hope that someday, I would find true love like theirs, one day, maybe…

**I hope you liked it! Don't worry I promise I WILL update soon (all of my stories!!!!)**

**Luv ya all - singactlove449**

**PLEASE Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Again, this is in Alice's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or these characters.**

**Note: I am SO sorry, I haven't updated in literally forever, I don't even want to think how long it's been, well, this chapter is longer, so hopefully it will at least partially makeup for the lost time, SORRY!**

I walked out of my bedroom, dressed in pink lace pajama shorts and a cropped black tank top; no one was in the house today, so I felt no need to get dressed yet. I pulled on my slippers and ran my fingers through my short black hair. I walked delicately down our long front staircase, and then turned at the bottom to get to the kitchen. I reached over, pushed open the door and walked right in, to see a stranger standing there.

I stopped and turned a bright pink, but then I remembered, he was a stranger, I should be scared not embarrassed. I grabbed a butcher knife that was lying on the counter next to me, "what are you doing here?" He looked shocked, at first at the sight of me, then at the sight of me holding a knife in the air. "Ummm...umm…" I took a step towards him, "tell me who you are!" He looked at me, a confused haze in his eyes, "Jasper?" he mumbled, and then called, "Edward? Can you come out please?"

"Yeah I'm coming, be right back honey." I heard Bella's response of "okay Eddie" before his footsteps began coming towards the door. He opened it, "what?" Then he turned to see what Jasper was looking at, "Oh! Alice what are you wearing! What are you doing?" He noticed the dagger in my hands. I let it fall to the counter, "I'm sorry, I thought you were gone, and I came downstairs and he was here, I mean what was I supposed to think? Stranger in our kitchen, you supposed to be six hours away by now, it's not my fault!" My words ran together as I tried to get out of this awkward situation.

Edward just shook his head, apologized to Jasper, and mumbled something about me putting clothing on. "Ok," I said, paying no attention, I was too busy staring at Jasper to listen. We stood there looking at each other for a while, I'm not sure how long, I got lost in his hazy eyes. Normally, by now, I would have told him to stop looking at me like that, but I got the feeling he wasn't looking at my half dressed body, but instead inside of me, like, to my feelings or something.

I shook my head, why was it that I had barely had anything but a crush before, and now the second I see the man, I get confused, and emotional, and so deep. I decided to break the silence before Edward started to wonder if I had killed Jasper. "So…yeah, I'm sorry about that, it's just…" He shook his head, "no, it's fine" such a small phrase, yet I felt as if he really did completely understand, me, everything, I shook my head, searching for a distraction.

Luckily my stomach presented one. "You're hungry" I smiled meekly. "Sit down, I'll get you something." I shook my head "oh no it's fine" He pointed to a chair; I sat, "here." He took off his sweatshirt and threw it at me, 'it's chilly in here." I nodded, not taking my eyes off of him, even as he turned away from me. I watched him as he cooked, staring at his back, his t-shirt was rather tight and you could see all of his muscles running up and down his back.

Jasper turned and I looked down at the counter top beneath me, trying to not seem too obvious. "Here you are." He slid the plate in front of me, egg white omelet stuffed with tons of peppers and onions, on wheat bread. My favorite breakfast, there was so much stuff in our kitchen there was no way… "How…?" He smiled, "I guessed right huh?" I nodded and began to eat. He chuckled, it was subtle and deep, but it made me tingle, like it was my favorite sound in the world. He gave me a glass of orange juice and stepped away, "I should probably be getting back to them," I could have sworn I saw a slight grimace on his face.

"Yeah, that's cool." I muttered. He nodded, "I guess if you want, you can come in, but you might want to get dressed first, although, whatever Bella is wearing isn't much better." That statement confused me, Bella never dressed inappropriately, I mean the girl probably slept in jeans and a hoodie, she hated not covering up. But hey if Edward was fine with Bella dressing that way, then I could dress that way too. Anyway, it would bug Edward, and being an annoying little sister can be so fun sometimes.

I finished my breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. I wrapped Jaspers sweater around me, it was warm and it smelled good, sort of like vanilla and cinnamon, maybe it was cologne? I didn't care, it smelled amazing. I walked into the family room to see Jasper sitting in the lazy boy all the way on the opposite end of the seating arrangement than Edward and Bella, who were both on the couch, Bella lying across Edward, his hands around her stomach, which was covered in a blanket

"Alice!" Edward sat up making the cover fall off and revealing the skimpy tank top and sleepwear bottoms that she was wearing. Bella flushed pink and pulled the blanket back on top of her. "What," I asked innocently walking farther in to the room. "We have company! Get dressed." I frowned, "You seem fine with Bella being in that state of clothedness, although that's probably for totally different reasons…"

"Alice!" this time it was Bella who yelled, by now, her face was a bright red. I smiled, "Don't worry Bella, you know I'm not judgmental. Anyway, I don't want to know, you know Edward being my brother and all." Bella looked like she was going to puke, "Nothing, nothing happened, my truck broke down, and I didn't have any clothes with me, and so Edward said I could borrow some of yours, but this was the only thing that we could find!" I smiled, "I was kidding Bella, calm down, anyway, Edward, if Bella can wear my clothing, than so can I."

With that I walked over to the chair next to Jasper and sat down, Edward sighed, "well, at least put a cover on, I nodded, and suddenly my favorite blanket, which is always at the bottom of the blanket basket landed on my lap. I looked at Jasper; he gave me a slight smile and turned to look back at the television screen. I smiled, I had a feeling about Jasper, a good feeling, a great feeling…

**Ok, so I really hope that you enjoyed that, please, comment and review**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

**I WILL update soon promise!**


End file.
